


Relax

by DoMa_coma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, High School, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Tension, Smooth Nicole Haught, Teacher Nicole Haught, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoMa_coma/pseuds/DoMa_coma
Summary: Miss Nicole Haught is quite a PE trainer. She loves to run yoga classes for her students, it helps them relax a little bit."Oh just you drooled yourself" Chrissy smirked laughing loudly making Waverly blush furiouslyAlso:Vote for Kat... let's help... let's do this...how beatiful human being she is <3https://t.co/PUH54ZDOTW?amp=1
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Chrissy Nedley, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166





	1. It's not so easy

She was running effortlessly with only a little bit of sweat on her forehead. Long muscular legs stretching in the run, skinny but very toned tummy showing in open blouse. Red hair braided tightly in a french braid, pink glossy lips parted from heavy breathing. A woman was mesmerizing like taken from the catwalk. Redhead stopped running, hands on her hips, now taking a sip of her water, small drops pouring down her neck...

"Waves"

...

"Waves?" Chrissy waved her hand in front of brunette eyes starling her

"Where you went?" she asked smirking already knowing the answer

"Oh... sorry just focusing on running I guess" she breathed tiredly

"Right, right of course"

Waverly felt a hand on her chin pretending to wipe something

"What you doin Chriss?" asking dumfounded

"Oh just you drooled yourself" Chrissy smirked laughing loudly making Waverly blush furiously

"Are you okay up there guys?" Redhead asked from a distance wiping some sweat from her forehead 

"Um... Yeah... absolutely cool Miss. Miss Haught" Waverly rumbled yelling back making Chrissy smirk again 

"Stop it" Waverly already smacking her friend 

"Actually, no wonder, Miss Haught is fucking victoria secret model, and every man duh every girl drool over her so no surprise" Chrissy started stretching lightly but was disturbed by their trainer

"Attention please" Redhead approached the seniors smiling this bright dimple smile

"So today we'll do some yoga exercises" she offered with a smile making some of girls and boys groan

"what the ... I mean let's play basketball" James Champ Hardy yelled from behind 

"That's why I don't understand why we have it all together once a week" Chrissy whispered in Waverly's ear

"And I can't understand why we even dated, like look at him" Waverly whispered back looking at him who was now drooling over Stephanie's ass pretending to grab it in the air laughing 

"I know, I know some of you would rather play basketball, but it's also important to properly stretch and relax after some running session" Trainer explained delicately but in authorize tone

"Can we make it in pairs?" Pete snickered giving high five Champ and looking hungrily at girls 

"No, now please bring the mats" she pointed at the training locker

When everybody was placed comfortably with their mats, Nicole turned the relaxing music on and positioned herself on the mat in front of her students standing still

"Alright first we start from something easy" She explained in a soothing tone

"Let's relax each muscle in our body, calm your breathing and all tension" she added 

"Okay so let's stretch our spines, bend your body with straight legs to touch your heels" she demonstrated lightly, stretching herself and standing to observe her students

"It's not so easy" Jeremy struggled making Champ snigger

"Because you are always in your computer Jer" Chrissy teased him, he was cute, sometimes nerd but was also their friend

"Keep goin guys, stay in this position, and you Jeremy bend I will belay you a little" she offered with a calming smile approaching him

When Jeremy bent struggling to stay still, the redhead stood next to him and hold his back and hips steading him in a very professional way. Waverly couldn't have stopped herself and sneaked at them and felt a pang of jealousy in her looking at them, her hand on his hips, her smiling doing so, abruptly Nicole looked her in the eyes and showed her dimples ... Waverly was caught staring because of course, despite seamless rumbling, she has to embarrass herself even more, she felt how her heart rate speed up a little when Champ rumbled from behind

"I feel I need help too" he snickered making the redhead look at him

"I think you re doin just good" She smiled politely and returned to her mat

"Okay return up guys, now make a step forward, stretch out your spine in a light bow, bringing your hand above your head and look upward" she made every move step by step presenting slowly

"yeah like this ... like looking at the sun" she offered smoothly presenting the whole position 

"stay like this, feel your legs, your spine, your neck relax in this" the redhead added slowly pointing each word

Once again, the redhead observed the group. She slowly made her way to the Chrissy and lightly improved her stance in second. Secondly, she looked at Waverly observing fully her stance making the brunette blush furiously cause she felt eyes on her, the senior wished she was in Chrissy place but redhead went away

"You guys are fine" Nicole praised everyone clapping her hands getting attention 

"Now let's lean down on our hands, legs bend straight and your head between your arms" she presented once more 

"Close your eyes and breathe slowly" she asked smoothly and everyone did so

Nicole made her tour watching her students and smiling she stopped behind Waverly. In no time, Waverly felt how soft hands held her hips from behind to lift her position a little. It was like millimeters apart and her ass would almost touch Nicole's hips. She heard a silent whisper "relax" and felt how the same hand smoothed her back slowly relaxing muscles in her spine causing her to arch little bit wanting more, she felt how her legs were slightly widened from behind and grazed lightly touching her calves. Brunette felt how close Nicole was, how her own body melt under her touch. She didn't want to open her eyes though, she was afraid it was another dream. Lost in her thoughts she snapped back very flustrated 

"Alright guys, I believe it's enough for today, thank you very much for your attention" she clasped her hand standing in her mat looking at everyone but stopping at Waverly smiling dimpled smile

"I'll see you next week" she added winking at staring Waverly, everyone already cleaning their mats


	2. Give it some stick, Miss

Strong arms flexing, muscles tightening, standing on her hands consummately upright, the only sound was the calm breathing. The perfect stain, taut belly exposed by lack of blouse leaving only black tight sports bra and matching leggings. She bent her arms still standing on her hands, small drops of sweat appeared on her forehead, she slowly lowered her body so that her face was very close to the ground, one leg was stretched sidewise and the other one perfectly backward. Smoothly returning to her knees focusing on each move each part of her body. Now sitting on her knees eyes closed tried to calm her sore muscles taking deep breaths. 

Waverly was watching it like a beautiful piece of art, it was the most mesmerizing show of muscle training, which awaken many emotions in her, admire, attraction, desire. Obviously, in fact, she was just a little early on her PE classes and unintendedly she became a witness of Miss Haught yoga session. She wasn't aware when she released a slow breath, loud enough though the redhead's eyes snapped opened turning around and looking directly at blushing Waverly 

"Oh Miss Haught I didn't mean to... I just a little early... I mean what time... I. Sorry" the brunette rumbled playing with her fingers nervously and looking at the ground 

"Could you reach me my t-shirt, please?" Redhead asked with a warm voice pointing at a piece of clothing hanging on wall bars next to the senior

"You like it?" the redhead asked in a soothing voice, approaching senior putting her t-shirt on 

"W-what?" Waverly asked because of course she was caught peeping, but she didn't expect this question at all. She raised her eyes looking at the now dressed trainer who was wiping some sweat from her forehead

"Did you like it? The yoga positions, I know it's more difficult but I am pretty sure you could handle it easily, you are cheerleader, right? " Redhead offered with a dimpled wide smile reaching for her water bottle 

"um, yes I am, but this... It was amazing, like absolute I mean Woah" Waverly chuckled awkwardly, knowing she couldn't say a proper sentence

"I don't know if I could do any of this" she added quickly pointing at the mat in front of them

Nicole was looking at her for a moment in silence causing senior to look away blushing 

"Maybe... we should try this... together? I would support you at first..." redhead offered slowly getting the brunette attention once again. Waverly looked in those chocolate eyes and smiled cutely with eyes shaped in little moons

"Miss Haught?" Champ asked from doors 

"Yes, we are playing basketball today and after that some stretching" She already answered knowing the question with a smile, she was always kind even for James, she looked at her watch and glanced at the brunette with a smile nodding 

"Boys! WE RE ON" he yelled at his friends behind him

"Come on guys, grab the ball" Nicole demanded with an authoritative voice and clasped her hands inviting the class to the court 

"What are you doin here already?" Chrissy asked Waverly who was observing Miss Haught cleaning her mat from the distance

"I just came here first, waited for you" she smiled at her friend and now walking up them Jeremy, avoiding looking them in the eyes

"mhmmm" Chrissy sounded unconvinced 

"Two teams! I play with you?" redhead offered softly receiving all yeses from the class

"Chrissy, James you pick!" she added quickly

It turned out that Nicole was with Chrissy's team and Waverly, unfortunately, finished in Champ's group. 

"Let's play " Champ yelled high fived Pete

At the beginning the trainer took a backseat at the game, but when she noticed that her team was loosing she activated herself. Chrissy passed her the ball but Champ already tried to block her. Smiling with ease she dribbled the ball beyond him. Then Pete had a hack to take the ball, redhead played with him a little bit but in no time she passed after him. Suddenly somebody took over the ball, she raised her gaze and saw Waverly dribbling the ball directly in front of her. Smiling, tried to capture the ball but failed, raising her eyebrows at now cockily smiling Waverly

"Give it some stick, Miss" the brunette whispered somehow confident now and tricked the teacher. Nicole chuckled and defended the brunette close behind so that Waverly's back was pressing lightly in the redhead's front. Miss Haught pressed closer to the brunette, covering so their hips dancing in smooth moves, breathing and gasping at the back of her neck, blowing some hot air near her ear, she felt how young girl shivered from the action. Making use of distraction, she got the ball under her legs and in no time redhead swiftly did a slam dunk, hanging effectively on the basket. Receiving grande applaud due to the clash, redhead smiled gazing at the still dumbfounded brunette.

"It was fun guys, let's bring the mats" clasped hands gaining attention

"All right, everyone takes a slow breath" she instructed when each was placed on their mat standing 

"Now shift onto the outside edge of your left foot, and stack your right foot on top of the left. Now swing your right hand onto your right hip, turn your torso to the right as you do, and support the weight of your body on the outer left foot and left hand" She pointed the moves step by step presenting so in front of them with ease

"Now stay, feel the arms and back" she added smiling kindly. Observing the group she approached Stephanie and raised her hip for better posture, making her tour she stopped between Chrissy and Waverly who felt the blush being observed. Chrissy tightened the whole body for better-looking smirking at her friend who raised her eyebrows at her. Miss Haught crossed arms humming walked away

"Chriss, what was that?" she whispered with a serious tone huffing little

"What? I try to do my best" She smirked obviously annoying her friend, she loved messing with Waverly and added

"Take a chill pill, I was just kidding... it's fun seeing you all possessive and jealous" 

"I am not... I don't know what are you talking about really" she answered offended

"Waves you looked at me as you wanted to kill me right now right here" Chrissy laughed making brunette disagree again chuckling

"Guys, we changed position already, are you okay up there?" Redhead asked them approaching them slowly concerned

"Um yes, Miss Haught sorry" Waverly added quickly with high pitched voice mentally kicking herself

"So what are we doing?" Chrissy asked ignoring her friend

"Okay bridge pose, Lie supine on the floor, bend your knees and set your feet on the floor, heels as close to the sitting bones as possible. Pressing your inner feet and arms actively into the floor, push your tailbone upward toward the pubis, firming the buttocks, and lift the buttocks off the floor. Keep your thighs and inner feet parallel. Close your eyes and stay like this breathe in and out slowly" she instructed

"Great just like that" the teacher commented looking at them appraisingly with hands-on her hips. 

Waverly felt how legs muscles tighten, she focused on deep breathing precisely when she felt how soft hands try to raise her hips. Opening her eyes, she eyes hand on her hips catching the intensive gaze of Miss Haught kneeling next to her. Smiling not breaking eye contact she did as instructed lifting her hips even more. She felt how her hand graze her thing slowly, hip again and stayed on her tighten tummy stroking it delicately, moving south to the waist of her leggings "Relax" she heard this whispered again and exhale from the sudden feeling of overpowering desire. Redhead smiled dimpled smile and stood from her knees returning back to her mat gracefully. Waverly ewidently disappointed laid on her mat trying to remember all the sof touches, the warm of Nicole's hands and intesity of her pure brown eyes looking at her

"Okay guys, I think we should stop here... see you tomorrow" she clapped her hands once more winking at Waverly as started leaving the gym

"Miss Haught?" The brunette caught up her gaining the redhead's attention 

"I wonder if you.. if this yoga session is still actual?" She rumbled cutely trying to hide her nerves

"Absolutely" she stated in kind voice

"Meet me tommorow morning in my room" redhead cockily stated and with that left out of the gym hall


	3. Thank you for lesson Miss

Strongback showing, defining muscles were tautening in slow motion during putting on the black sports bra. Soft delicately waved red hair were been tying swiftly in a beautiful french braid. 

"Waverly, you are early?" Miss Haught asked smirking a little bit dimples present, spooking the senior whose eyes widen with embarrassment 

"Um sorry, I was k-knocking, and ... and you didn't answer so I came in... didn't think" Waverly stuttered red as tomato knowing that again she saw something she shouldn't have seen and this time it was intimate and she felt ashamed even though Miss Haught didn't seem to bother...hell she loved the view, no regrets, but still dropping her gaze, the floor now was the most interesting thing ever

"Don't worry, are you ready?" the redhead asked smiling making the brunette only nod

"Let's go then" the trainer added liking the effect she had on the younger girl, putting a reassuring hand on her back leading them to the gym

Waverly smiled hint of a smile when she felt warm from soft hand on her back but raising her gaze she saw that Miss Haught didn't put her t-shirt on, gulping at the sight. Suddenly it was too warm to handle

"Okay, so I believe you want to learn what you saw yesterday, right? " the redhead asked placing them mats and fixing some music 

"I didn't see much of course" Waverly chuckled blush evident

"Of course you didn't" the trainer chuckled turning around to look her in the eyes 

"but yes" the senior chuckled back softly 

"First though, handstand?" she offered and presented on the mat with grace slowly

Waverly did the same quickly smiling doing so 

"I'm cheerleader, aren't I?" the brunette teased also noticing her loos blouse fell away showing her tummy, seeing how Nicole peeked at her exposed body made her smile widely

"Okay, so I'm gonna bend my arms and stay like this to keep my balance...try it slowly" she showed and quickly got to a standing position to supervise her student who slowly with some effort did so, standing right there ready to catch her if she lost balance

"It's the hardest and most demanding part of this pose... try to lean across the mat with your head and shoulders and legs stretched to the back like" she pointed each move showing in quickly next to her as it was the easiest move to make on Earth, but in seconds was standing next to the senior again

Waverly tried to do so slowly but lost balance and the trainer caught her by calves to stop her from falling, helping the younger girl to stand on legs still holding her arm to steady her feeling the warmth of her beautiful body 

"It was much easier when you did it" she huffed annoyed but smiling feeling safe 

"You want to try again or you are done... it's okay if you..."

"I want to try" she cut her in 

"okay"

Before she started again, she took off her loose blouse leaving only leggings and purple sports bra, seeing obvious wide eyes reaction on her teacher, smiling she did the same, stood quickly on her hands this time more confident, lowering herself on her arms.

"Miss Haught... maybe

maybe you could guide me? she whispered with a smile staying in her position, the redhead smiling wide didn't even respond but approached her closer and standing next to her placed her hand on brunette's things from behind 

"I got you" redhead whispered calmy, added

"go-ahead Waves" caressing little bit reassuring move on her legs and brunette tried to bow her body as said and succeed perfectly 

"you did it, the last move ... stretch one leg at a right angle " instructed softly still touching her lightly 

"I'm gonna let go now, stay like this and breathe" Miss Haught smiled proudly making Waverly smiled widely

"I did it" the senior whispered breathing some and returned to her standing position 

"It was great Waves" Miss Haught stated proudly looking her in the eye

Waverly didn't think twice and kissed her on the cheek smoothly feeling how soft redhead's skin was, smelling like vanilla and caramel, pulling apart saw a surprised but dimpled smiling face, chocolate kind eyes looking in hers intensively. Their bodies almost brushing and their closeness was full of undeniable electricity. All of sudden Waverly felt how gently Nicole's fingertips caressed her cheek, swearing she would melt but instead, she stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around her shoulders and smashed their lips together earing a gasp. The redhead's lips were so inviting and smooth, little bold Waverly asked with her tongue for permission and was gladly surprised when Nicole took sudden control, grabbed delicately her hips caressing her sides at ones. They pulled apart slightly out of breath

"Thank you for lesson Miss" chuckling she kissed her once more time lightly and with the sway of her hips left the gym to the change room, leaving Nicole with raised eyebrows and smirk on her face

"Waves...we need to" Miss Haught stopped in her track when entering the change room she saw bare chest beautiful girl wearing only black panties, looking straight in her eye 

"Aren't you gonna cover your eyes?" Waverly chuckled not hiding her body, she has never been ashamed of it

"I should yes... but...it's only fair if I do not" she smirked locking the door behind her, making some steps closer slowly 

Waverly felt this tension, desire, closing the distance little more, looking her straight in the eye in silence. Without hesitation, Nicole kissed her passionately, and Waverly moaned in the kiss, feeling how redhead cupped her ass to lift her wrapping already legs around her waist. With their tongues smoothly touching, Waverly's back hit the cold metal of lockers earning another gasp. 

"God, Waves... I want you so fucking much" teacher breathed on her parted lips pressing more into Waverly and caressing her fingertips from cheek to her breast feeling already harden nipple against her palm. Waverly moaned her name loudly brushing their lips together, pulling Nicole by hair

"Please" she breathed into redhead's lips, arching into her palm and standing on her legs already taking off teacher's bra 

Professor kissed her neck, licking and biting making her way to the round breasts caressing them lightly and kissing the nipples looking Waverly in the eyes. 

"Are you sure?" Professor asked breathing hot air against her tummy still looking at her from her knees

"Fuck, yes" Waverly pulled her by red hair to kiss her again eager, feeling how woman's hand was playing with her panties and suddenly she felt warm fingers under her lingerie spreading her and finding her clit in one smooth motion, she gasped breaking the kiss. Feeling wet kisses on her neck and slow circles on her clit, she was rocking furiously against her hand. When Nicole moved her fingers teasing her entrance Waverly nodded furiously grabbing redhead's boob playing with nipple making her moan against her neck and she shivered. Without hesitance, redhead slipped two fingers pumping and curling her fingers with a trick, touching the clit with the pad making the brunette trembling and moaning loudly against her mouth.

"I'm gonna..." she moaned out of breath

"I know... come... come for me" she brushed their lips and Waverly reached her climax with lips slightly opened, redhead helped her ride her orgasm with slow moves of her fingers. Before Waverly cooled out, she saw how redhead bent on her knees again in front of her smiling and kissing her tummy and then the realisation came in

"Nicole?" she gasped when redhead pulled off her panties and cool air hit her

"Shhh, relax" Miss Haught whispered against her, spreading her legs more and gave her first lick moaning at the tase. She hit her head on lockers, she was so close already and grasped bunch of red hair moaning loudly's her name. In no time, the teacher started sucking her clit and she came shaking but pulled the redhead to kiss her feeling the taste of herself on this soft plump lips

"It was ..." the brunette started

"Yeah" redhead chuckled looking kindly in her eyes caressing her cheek

"Can I?" the brunette touched her trough her shorts but sudden knocking on the door startled them and Nicole quickly put on her bra started leaving but before she opened the door offered cockily

"Another time...

I mean it" she winked and left already dressed senior smiling like a fool

"Waves? What's going on?" Chrissy asked confused from opened doors seeing a goofily smiling friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> let me know


End file.
